


Awake Enough

by thegrantfinale123



Series: Drunk Enough [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Cuddling, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Shower Sex, Watersports, Wetting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sequel to Drunk Enough</i>
</p><p>There was something so soothing about being in the shower, like the water pulsing above rinses off all of your inhibitions, and you just stand there, completely nude, completely vulnerable, baring everything to the all-seeing shower. Showers are intimate, private experiences, and when you share that experience with somebody else, it’s like you’re showing them all of your insecurities, and acknowledging theirs, and seeing them wash away together. You come to understand their entire being, as they come to understand yours.</p><p>Of course, it’s also just really hot to see somebody else naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake Enough

There was something so soothing about being in the shower, like the water pulsing above rinses off all of your inhibitions, and you just stand there, completely nude, completely vulnerable, baring everything to the all-seeing shower. Showers are intimate, private experiences, and when you share that experience with somebody else, it’s like you’re showing them all of your insecurities, and acknowledging theirs, and seeing them wash away together. You come to understand their entire being, as they come to understand yours.  
  
Of course, it’s also just really hot to see somebody else naked.  
  
Now that could be because of my growing sex drive, which was pretty high to begin with and only grew stronger and faster when I started college, but there was just something so erotic about seeing another man naked and soaked in front of you. Now, that’s not to say that I didn’t share an intimate experience with Sean in that shower, but a damper was kind of put on the intimacy when I went down on him. Although, I’m not gonna lie, when he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me after we were finished, my heart started doing flips.  
  
“Hey can you get my back?” Sean asked, turning around and showing off his perfect, round ass.  
  
“Sure,” I replied, squeezing some body wash onto my hands and gently rubbing it up and down Sean’s back. He sighed softly as I ran my hands down his sides and back up his back, massaging his shoulders. I swabbed back down his back and finally reached his squishy cheeks. I rubbed the soap all over them and stole a quick squeeze, to which Sean giggled. “Hey, that kinda tickles,” he said.  
  
I got down on my knees again. With my face this close to his ass, I started to get a familiar tingling sensation in my lower abdomen again. His butt smelled like Irish Spring, clean and fresh. I grabbed his hips with both hands and rolled his cheeks back with my thumbs. “What are you doing?” Sean asked. There was a hint of disapproval in his voice, but I didn’t care. I shoved my face in his crack.  
  
Even at this level, he still smelled fresh and clean. I shoved my tongue in his hole and heard Sean moan deeply. It tasted juicy and sweet (not at all like I would have expected), and the best part was that I got to have my face in Sean’s meaty bottom.  
  
“Oh god, okay, stop,” Sean pleaded. I took my face out of his ass and stood up.  
  
“You okay? Did you not like that? Did I go too far?”  
  
“No, no you were fine,” Sean assured me, though his face was bright red. “Uhh, I dunno. I kinda liked it, I’ve just never experienced something like that before.” He gave a weak laugh. “Please use some mouthwash when we get out of the shower, and wash your face?”  
  
“Uhh, yeah, of course.” Well now I was starting to feel guilty. “Um, could you get my back?”  
  
“Sure,” Sean said, squirting some Irish Spring onto his palm. “But I ain’t eating you out.”  
  
  
  
“Here,” Sean said, tossing me a towel as I gargled and spit the mouthwash into the sink.  
  
“Thanks,” I said. I’ll admit, I was a little sad to see Sean cover up that gorgeous ass with a towel.  
  
We didn’t bother putting clothes on; Sean’s roommate was home for the summer and it was just more comfortable this way. I didn’t feel constricted. We chilled on the couch watching TV until Sean decided he was too tired to stay awake any longer, so we retired to his bedroom and climbed into bed. Immediately Sean threw his arms around me and snuggled me tight. I felt his meat rub against my naked ass and I started to get hard again. Sean sensed my growing member and said, “Aaron, I’m really tired. I can’t, sorry.”  
  
Before I could respond, I heard him lightly snoring, feeling his breath on the back of my neck. I did my best to ignore my hard-on and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
I was awoken by the sun streaming in through the window and the undeniable pressure in my bladder. My dick was already rock hard and screaming for relief. Sean was still asleep and holding onto me, and I couldn’t seem to escape his grip. I squirmed and groaned as I tried to slip out of Sean’s arms, but he wasn’t having any of it. “Fuck,” I whispered, and begged the gods for Sean to wake up. I really couldn’t hold it anymore.  
  
Sean’s morning wood was pressing against my butt and I felt my ass being slicked with his dew. My own aching member was leaking, and I was pretty sure it was precum, but knowing how my filled my bladder was, it was anybody’s guess. I stroked my throbbing dick to relieve some of the pressure, but it didn’t seem to help very much. I was in far too much pain to even speak, as the only sounds coming out of my mouth were moans and groans of desperation.  
  
I squirmed and squealed and inevitably turned myself around in the bed, and was now facing Sean, his rock hard cock rubbing against mine. Sean squeezed me tighter and pulled me on top of him, and that’s when I lost it. Relief washed over me as warm, wet yellow liquid poured all over Sean’s belly.  
  
My piss soaked Sean’s chest, even reaching so high as his chin, and waterfalled off his sides, leaving a gigantic wet spot underneath us on the bed. The warmth and wetness must have woken Sean up. His eyes flew open and he instantly reached down and grabbed my ass. “Getting kinky, already, Aaron?” He planted a kiss on my lips, soft and warm and tasting sort of like butter. “Couldn’t even wait until I got up?”  
  
He rolled over, still clutching me, and suddenly he was towering over me. Try as I might to keep my bladder under control, I was helpless but to be pinned down by Sean’s sexy arms and piss raced out of my cock. “I...I’m sorry,” I cried. “I had to pee really bad, and, you weren’t waking up…”  
  
“Sorry,” he said, giving me another kiss. “At least it’s more fun this way.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. It felt weird to be doing such simple, kind of romantic things, while covered in piss as I continue to release more jets of the stuff onto my chest. Weird, but great.  
  
Sean grabbed my whizzing cock and his own aching member in one hand, jacking us both off simultaneously as my piss provided a wet lubricant for us both. Finally I felt my bladder begin to empty and the flow begin to waver, but Sean apparently didn’t think we were wet enough, as pee began to flow from his own cock, but I grabbed it, cutting off the flow. I could see Sean’s face change from relief to strain to desperation. “Aaron, stop. What are you doing?”  
  
“Don’t waste it,” I said. “I want to feel it inside of me.”  
  
I lifted my legs and guided Sean’s cock into my tight hole, and immediately felt a jet of piss spurt out of it, as Sean sighed with intense relief. He collapsed down onto my soaked body and planted a kiss on my cheek. I could feel his strong stream inside my ass, filling me up. Warm liquid leaked out of my rear end, lathering Sean’s dick with warm, wet, yellow piss.  
  
Sean only occasionally thrusted as he emptied his bladder on my insides. I gotta say, it felt weird as hell. I simultaneously loved it and wanted it to stop. I could feel myself filling up, inflating, with the excess leaking out. Regardless of how weird and gross it was, it turned me on immensely, and feeling Sean’s slick, damp torso rubbing against my rock hard dick brought me to orgasm. My breathing increased and became irregular. Endorphins shot from all over my body straight to my dick. I buried my head into Sean’s shoulder and moaned deeply, intensely, as thick strings of cum exploded out of the head of cock and all over Sean’s chest.  
  
Finished relieving himself, Sean gained some newfound stamina, and thrust deep inside me, forcing more of his piss out of my ass and onto the bed. “Oh god, Aaron,” he moaned into my neck. “Oh god, I’m gonna jizz. I can’t hold it, I can’t hold it!”  
  
“Cum inside me, I wanna feel it.”  
  
And he did. I felt a huge shot of cum from inside my ass, Sean screamed and moaned and pulled his quickly softening dick out of me, with an ocean of piss and cum falling out. Sean rolled over and rested his hand on his forehead, his breathing still heavy and uneven. “Damn, Aaron,” he panted. “That was…”  
  
“Messy?” I chuckled.  
  
Sean laughed. “Yeah.”  
  
“You up for another shower?”  
  
“Yeah, then I gotta change these sheets before my roommate gets back.”  
  
I rolled over and planted a kiss on Sean’s cheek. “I gotta pee again already.”


End file.
